gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockstar Logo
The Rockstar Games Logo has been featured in every game in the GTA Series since GTA III. It is normally hidden around buildings and sometimes on objects. The following is a list of locations of Rockstar Games Logo's in the GTA Series. GTA III *There is a helicopter on top of Kenji's Casino that has some Rockstar Games logos on its fuselage. * In Francis International Airport in Shoreside Vale, many large jet airplanes and helicopters have Rockstar logos. *There are various billboards around the Liberty Cocks stadium in Staunton Island that have the Rockstar Logo on them. * There is a pedestrian that has wears a hat with the Rockstar Logo on it. This ped is also famous for wearing headphones that play a mysterious tune. GTA Vice City * If you fly a helicopter over Starfish Island, you will spot a swimming pool which is shaped like the Rockstar Games Logo. *At night, if you look in the sky to the east, you will see a constellation of star which are made to look like the Rockstar Logo . *In Ocean Beach, there is a shop called Rockster Video Games which is an obvious reference to Rockstar Games. It even features pictures of 8-Ball and other characters from the past games. *On the tailfin of some planes in the Escobar International Airport, is the Rockstar Games Logo. *In Funeraria Romero, there are numerous gravestones featuring the Rockstar Games Logo on them. *In Little Haiti, there is a large billboard in front of the Cafe Robina. The billboard has a large Rockstar logo painted on it. GTA San Andreas * As with Vice City, the Rockstar constellation is the only star(s) in the night sky. * Some of the clothes available to buy have the Rockstar Games Logo on them, including the hoodies and the Rockstar sweater, and Rockstar jacket. *'Northstar Rock' is a reference to Rockstar North, the company responsible for Manhunt and most of GTA 'games. *Inside Big Smoke's Crack Den, there is a doormat which says '"Not Welcome Rockstar North" with the Rockstar North logo in the centre. *One of the drug dealers wears a Rockstar hoodie, the same CJ can purchase. *If viewing the San Fierro tower at night coming from the Garver Bridge, the player can see the Rockstar Games logo being shown as the lighting of the building. *In the game's opening cutscene, CJ's suitcase has a sticker with the logo on it. The flight arrivals and departures list behind CJ also has a small Rockstar logo on the upper left corner of it. *Many beer bottles in bars and clubs in San Andreas have the Rockstar logo on them. *The Parachute has a small logo on the back. 'GTA IV' *The Rockstar Games Logo is on the bowling pins in the bowling alleys. *The Zombie skin in multiplayer has the Rockstar Games Logo on its underwear. *There are two video stores in North Holland named Rock Star Music and Video Store. *In Alderney, there is a store called Stars of Rock, which sells rockstar (career) labels. 'GTA V' TBA Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA III Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Category:Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas Category:Easter Eggs in GTA IV Category:Easter Egg Locations Category:Proven Easter Eggs